The Return
by batgirl2992
Summary: Caroline Forbes was your average teenager in Mystic Falls, until she died, and learned she was part of the undead. The vampire aristocracy reveals more secrets than even a gossip lover like Caroline can handle.  AU/ Forwood/ Delena
1. Chapter 1

_The Return~ Batgirl2992_

_Caroline Forbes was your average teenager in Mystic Falls, until she died, and learned she was part of the undead. The vampire aristocracy reveals more secrets than even a gossip lover like Caroline can handle. AU/ Forwood/ Delena_

* * *

><p>In our world a bloodline divided hides in the shadows. Vampires drain the blood from human and beast alike to nourish their bodies. These vampires are not the soulless beasts of legend, for some retain their humanity, while others would cause Dracula himself to flee in fear. The werewolf began as a simple beast ruled by hunger, forever changed by a simple bite. Years later a human boy was born to such a beast, he was Lycan called, for the moon betrayed his true form. The lowly human walks away, fleeing his brethren and native land, for fear of the moon swayed and the blue eyed disciples of blood.<p>

_A prophecy written at the dawn of this era foretells a new tide in the family tree, all three lines of blood will converge bringing forth a true immortal. The likes of which haven't been seen since the knowledge of Alexander Corvinus and his sons passed into legend._

_~Andreas Tannis, 1598_

**The Return**

"I'm going to start at Mystic High in the morning." Alexia announced, while twirling in front of the full length mirror. She stopped twirling, smirking at her companions.

Damon slowly sat up from his reclined position on the couch. "Are you serious, high school? Why?" he chuckled. "Because self inflicted torture is the only reason that comes to my mind."

Elijah dropped the large volume he had been reading from. The deep thud caused the playful atmosphere to cease and made Lexi jump. "No, she'll be able to feel you." His voice boomed with a sense of finality. The usual look of apathy gone from the man's face, his stern features reminding Alexia of the power her lover actually commanded.

Never one to cower, she advanced on her lover. "Damon said until he died he had no ability to feel vampires. She'll be the same way."

Damon jumped up off the couch, hands in a position of surrender. "Lexi don't bring me into this. You want to go to high school, your problem. But …" he shook his head, joking to lighten the atmosphere "I'm not sure you'll be able to pull it off." Lexi and Elijah both turned to glare at the sly vampire. "You don't look a day over 19, which is good for five hundred plus…" when their angry faces didn't change, Damon relented. "I'm going to go do something for the good of the coven, teach a newbie to play fetch or something."

Before the vampire had managed to leave the room, Elijah restarted the argument. "Sonja could feel Viktor before she turned." Out of the corner of his eye, Elijah saw the physical reaction Damon had to the name of his best friend, but Elijah continued, hoping his surrogate son would leave before any more history was dredged up. "Damon could have been an anomaly. There is also a possibility there is a different mutation between males and females…"

Damon cut Elijah off, sneering, "Maybe Lexi should keep an eye on her. Sonja fell in love with a lycan and was murdered for it. If it is genetics, could happen again." Damon sped out of the room, slamming the door.

After Damon left, Lexi turned to her lover; her voice broken, almost sobbing. "I've kept my distance, fifteen years, only learning about her through her friends, but Stefan keeps suggesting I just transfer in. I'd love his friends, classes are manageable and he'd be less likely to relapse if I'm around when stuff gets tough."

Elijah's hands ran over his face in exasperation, knowing she wouldn't give in this time. "Are you sure about this Lexi?" She nodded. "You've thought about all the repercussions, especially if she ever gets turned?" Lexi smiled hopefully, brown eyes sparkling. Elijah shook his head, "You made me your guardian didn't you?"

Lexi's smile reached ear to ear. "Sorry babe, but you look older than Damon. In case I get in trouble, I'm sixteen. My full name is Alexia Charlotte Branson, former drug addict, clean for the last two years. You are a single dad, and have every intention of staying that way. My mom died three years ago, and we both took it really hard." In a teasing voice she finished, "You are totally over protective and won't let me date, because you don't want to lose your only little girl."

Elijah smiled, pulling Lexi close to his body, his hands running suggestively down her sides. "That makes the truth sound real incestuous Lex. Did the school need to know all that?"

She laughed pulling his body even closer, seductively. "No, but that's what Stefan knows. And what I need so none of those children try to sleep with me" she winked, "Daddy."

Lexi choked up, gazing into Elijah's dark eyes. "It's the story I'll tell Caroline." Elijah hugged her tighter, all sexual tension between them disappearing. "She's our daughter Elijah. I can't watch from afar anymore. The people we chose were horrible. Sometimes I think we should have kept her, lied, something so Viktor wouldn't know."

She continued to sob into his shirt. After Viktor's daughter betrayed the coven, he banned all elders from reproducing. If Damon wasn't the strongest of the death dealers, Viktor probably would have killed him as well, eradicating the species. Elijah was convinced he and Lexi had made the right choice, no one could know that Elijah broke the ban; Caroline's life would be over before it could truly begin.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this is the prologue let me know if you are interested in hearing more. This is kind of an Underworld/ Vampire Diaries crossover, but the story is mainly TVD. Most of the background story is Underworld Mythos, and this is strictly non-cannon TVD. This fic is eventually going to be Forwood and Delena.

For those of you who haven't seen Underworld, there was a Hungarian warlord who was the only survivor of a virus that wiped out his village. It mutated in his body and made him immortal. He had three sons, one bitten by bat, one by wolf, one walked the lonely road of mortality. Markus the vampire, recruited Viktor and Amelia to help him contain the werewolves. William once bitten couldn't turn back to a human and everyone he bit became a mindless wolf. Eventually Lucian was born and he only changed on the full moon, Viktor used him to create an army of wolves to serve the vampires. But when Lucian impregnated Sonja, Viktor started a war that rages until today by killing his daughter.

that's the basic story, I'm probably going to bend a lot of it to fit the TVD characters into the mythos.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Return~ Batgirl2992_

_Caroline Forbes was your average teenager in Mystic Falls, until she died, and learned she was part of the undead and her biological parents are both vampires. The vampire aristocracy reveals more secrets than even a gossip lover like Caroline can handle. AU/ Forwood/ Delena_

Warning: I forgot that I write violent material when I posted the last chapter, so I'm changing this story's rating to T. There is some swearing and allusions to physical abuse. In case that offends you…

* * *

><p>Caroline stood at her locker, mentally going through her to do list for the day. Lexi smiled, this was her favorite part of the day, watching Caroline in these moments of total normalcy… which Lexi loved to ruin.<p>

"Boo," Caroline jumped, knocking the pictures out of place in her locker.

Exasperatedly, Caroline sighed, glaring at her friend. The brown eyes smirked back in mischief. Lexi smiled looking over the pictures Caroline meticulously put back in place. First she replaced the picture of Caroline and Matt from the Ms. Mystic Falls pageant last year. Then the one of Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Elena, and herself, each image held in place with a glittery pink magnet. The final picture placed in Caroline's locker is one of Lexi, Caroline and Stefan at their first party almost two years ago; that night was Stefan's first victory in the fight to stay sober.

Caroline grabbed her history book, "you'd think Saltzman would be nicer to us because we are Elena's friends. You know a happy Elena means happy Jenna, which means happy Mr. Saltzman right?" Caroline pleaded a hopeful tone in her voice.

Lexi laughed, leaning back against the dull red lockers, shaking her long blonde tresses negatively. "He seems to hold the civil war in high esteem."

Caroline smirked at her friend, whining "but why? It happened, the north won. Let's all get over it."

The two began walking toward class. "Damon seems to think it was particularly important. I swear the guy is an expert on it."

Caroline giggled, "Your friend Damon?" her eyebrow raises. "I'm surprised your dad lets him stay in your house, a piece of yummy deliciousness like that."

Lexi's eyes bulged. "Caroline, he's like my brother!" Care snorted in disbelief. "gross."

Caroline shrugged, "I've got my man. Lexi we just need to find one that fits your tight requirements, and is willing to sneak around your dad. I get he's overprotective, but girl you're a senior in high school. It's time to start living!"

Nearing Saltzman's classroom, Lexi sighed a breath of relief. "If you can give me a reason that makes my father's wrath seem worth it, I may consider."

They stopped outside of the door. Caroline giggled. "Matt. Reason one. If there are more boys like him out there it's your responsibility to ferret out those perfect specimens of beautiful men, who aren't douche bags. It's like the chick code or something."

"Now that everyone knows about the chick code, will you two get in here so we can learn something historical today." Alaric Saltzman motioned for the girls to take their seats. "Stefan please give your report first."

Stefan Salvatore stood at the front of the room. Blood was flying nervously through his veins. Lexi sighed to herself, he sure hates public speaking. After a few catcalls from Tyler Lockwood, telling Stefan to man up and other football players snickering at their nervous teammate, Stefan began, "I researched a wave of vampire hysteria that swept through Mystic Falls during the mid 1860's and the death of 27 civilians that it resulted in."

* * *

><p>Lexi flopped into the booth at the Grill, Mystic Fall's most popular bar and grill. She looked around, checking for classmates before spilling to Elijah. Lexi whispered, "Your daughter is trying to get me to have sex."<p>

Elijah chuckled, causing Lexi to playfully slap him. "It is so awkward to talk about sex with your kid."

The vampire elder smirked, "I know, however do I get through these conversations?" His face sobered, "Lexi, I'd rather it be you than me."

Eyes narrowed, she attempted to prove her point, "Lunch today; she decided I just needed to get some. Not to worry, she'd help me get around my overprotective dad, because it's part of the chick code." She started to laugh.

Elijah took a sip of his beer, brows crinkling in deep thought. "Was your dad overprotective?"

Lexi sat still for a while, contemplating. "I really can't remember. We were in Bulgaria until I was three, and once we moved to England, it was all nannies and stern talks by my grandmother. My mom was his arm candy for court and Rose and I were bartering chips for the king's favor. But my brothers, they were prized, had I married who knows?" Lexi's expression turned sour. "Selene, saw to it that I never would."

"You don't seem as bitter about Selene anymore." Elijah noted, taking another sip of his beer. Eyes flicking to the door as Caroline and Matt walked in.

Lexi smiled at the sight of Caroline's joyous laugh. "Seeming and being are two very different things." She muttered.

Caroline kept turning around during her game of pool with Matt. It was as if something was calling to her, but she couldn't hear it. Elijah noticed after a few minutes, nodding at the teenagers. "We should probably leave."

Lexi nodded, leading him out the front door. "Do you think it's because she's a girl or because of what you are?"

Elijah took a deep breath, "Amelia never revealed Damon's father, and Sonja's mother was killed in a wolf attack shortly after her birth, so we'll never know why children of the Elders powers are what they are."

"Do they all have the blue eyes?" Elijah shook his head no. "I just assumed, Damon's never change and Caroline's are such a light blue…"

"Sonja's eyes were brown, but Markus, his eyes were the same blue that we all turn to feed. Since there were only three biological descendents of those changed by Markus…"

Lexi smiled, "Damon is the only source we have, blah… let's get home. I'll just make sure not to invite Caroline to the house." They sped off hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Caroline waved from the porch as Matt drove off. Moments like this one she is so sure he is the one, but then the door behind her always opens. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes can be a caring and compassionate woman, just not where her daughter is concerned. After Liz's husband left her for another man, the sheriff grew to resent Caroline. The teenager braced herself for the first hit as she was drug into the house by her shirt. Caroline barely felt the blows that followed, only whimpering once this time.<p>

When the swinging stopped, Caroline took off at top speed to her room, locking the door behind her. She grabbed her cell out of her purse and sent a quick text. Then Caroline unlocked her window and climbed into bed. Minutes later a light knocking at her window made the blonde jump, but when it opened and she saw Tyler, Caroline relaxed. He locked the window behind himself and settled under the covers with Caroline, pulling her close to his chest.

"Are you ever going to tell Matt?" he asked in barley a whisper.

Emotionlessly Caroline responded, "Kelly may be a bitch, but she'd never hurt him. He can't know, he wouldn't understand."

Tyler held her tighter, as if trying to hold her together. "I would say we should report this…"

Caroline cut him off, "she is the police."

Tyler breathed in deeply eyeing the beginning of a bruise on her cheek, "she shouldn't do this to you Care."

Caroline rolled over to lay her head on his chest, "neither should your dad, but he does. The mayor and the sheriff, two of the worst people in Mystic Falls."

Tyler stared at the ceiling, "who knew?"

"We did." She responded, burrowing into his chest, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert groaned at the sunlight that was rousing her from her dreamless sleep. Noticing where she was Elena grabbed her things at the foot of Stefan's bed. Looking at the clock she cursed herself, his dad would be awake already. With a small remnant of hope, she snuck down the hall, avoiding loose floorboards, and quickly got out the front door. Once it was shut she breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

Elena jumped when a deep voice came from nearby, "It's a little early for a study date Ms. Gilbert. Why I'm pretty sure Stefan won't be up for a few hours. Haven't we had this conversation before?" the low voice of Zack Salvatore emanated from where he sat with a cup of coffee on the porch swing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore. I must have fallen asleep when we were studying last night." Elena calmly explained to the older man.

"Elena, he can't be distracted. After all the trouble he got in when his mother left, he needs to ace his classes and focus on football. You need to stop being a distraction." Zack stood towering over her slight frame. "I don't want to have this conversation again, Ms. Gilbert."

The door opened behind her, "geez, dad. We were studying. Install a nanny cam if you don't trust me." He cracked a smile at Elena, "I'll see you at school."

"Stefan." Zack started as Elena got into her car.

"No dad, I like her. But I'm following your rules. I just need help with creative writing and speech." Stefan finished, heading back into the house to catch another hour of sleep before school started.

* * *

><p>Damon followed Lexi into the high school, laughing as a few of the girls checked him out in the afternoon sun. "I don't get why you like this Lex." He paused midstride, "and why am I friends with the history teacher?" he looked at Lexi, "Why am I here again?"<p>

Lexi smiled, "Parent teacher conferences, and since my dad can't make it. My big brother has to. It's super helpful that he is so persuasive." Lexi's inflection betrayed the real reason she brought Damon.

"You want me to compel your teachers? Lexi how dare you." Damon smirked, trying to decide what favor he'd get in return from the blonde.

"I only need you to compel the ones that want me in different classes from Caroline, please." Lexi flashed a pout at him. "Did I tell you that you look particularly fantastic today?"

Damon stopped walking, and looked at his reflection in the fire extinguisher case. "Damn you're right. Let's go learn how Lexi is doing in school."

The last visit Lexi damned Damon into sitting through was with his buddy Alaric. They chummed around; mostly Ric was concerned that Lexi was making up details about the different events they studied, things no one could have known unless they were there. "Lexi, a little less creative writing a little more fact is all I ask," Was the comment Alaric finished up the conference with.

Damon nodded at Ric, "you up for drinks later? This has to be stressful."

"I wish I could but I have papers to grade." Saltzman shrugged.

Damon turned to leave, when a girl walked in followed by her parents.

"Katerina, what the…" Damon started, poised to attack, when Lexi grabbed his hand and interrupted. "Hey Elena."

"Lexi, look who showed up to relive Jenna." Elena motioned behind her revealing not only her biological father John, but a dark haired woman who Alaric knew quite well.

"Isobel?" Ric said astonished, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking an interest in my daughter's life, which it seems you are a part of. Having trouble letting go my dear?" Isobel taunted at her ex-husband.

Ric turned to Damon, "I'll be there in an hour, get me my own bottle."

Lexi and Damon hurried out of the room after agreeing to Alaric's conditions. Damon looked around making sure they were alone in the hall before tearing into Lexi. "What the hell? She's going by Elena now? And you are friends with that bitch! Where is your loyalty?" Damon asked Lexi with an angry and confused look on his face.

She grabbed his flailing arms, attempting to calm him down. "Her name is Elena and she's human. Who is Katerina? I am going to assume she looks like Elena." Lexi questioned.

"Come here." They ducked into an empty classroom. "Katerina Petrova was turned when I was still human. That girl loved chaos and power. My best friend Sonja was betrayed by Katerina and that betrayal led to her death. Then the bitch foiled my vengeance against Viktor. She also got me exiled from the European covens and away from my mother."

"mmm. Is she Klaus's beloved Katherine?" Lexi asked while gazing out the window.

"Is that what she's going by nowadays?" Damon sneered.

"Must be, Elijah bitched about her after the last council summit. And you know how much effort it takes to make that man show any emotion." Lexi muttered, "Let's get out of here, you need some bourbon."

"You know me so well, sis." Damon smirked. "The king of apathy bitched? That is precious. Ha."

* * *

><p>Elijah returned to the mansion outside of Mystic Falls late that evening. Crawling into bed with Lexi, he was glad the day was over. "How was school today?" His favorite part of each day was Lexi's relayed messages about Caroline.<p>

"Caroline didn't come in and Tyler was late." Lexi said solemnly.

A growl rumbled in Elijah's throat, "again?"

Lexi nodded, "She waits for the swelling to go down, and then covers it up with makeup. We should have picked someone else, that woman is a monster."

Elijah got up and began pacing. "After everything we went through. Protection from Bennett witches, hiding you, even our relationship ever beginning, and we picked the wrong family for her." His pacing increased. "I can't keep pretending that this isn't happening Lexi."

Lexi jumped up, "and I can? I have to see the bruises. I hear the gasps, when someone touches her before they are healed all the way."

Elijah's eyes flashed a vibrant blue, "you can go near her Lexi. If I'm in the same room, she can feel me. It's not a one way connection, Alexia, I need to know her but I can't."

Lexi rose from the bed, her hands in surrender as she walked out.

"Lex, Lexi I'm sorry. Will you at least tell me where you are going?" Elijah breathed deep, hoping to calm the urge to rip out hearts. His iris faded back to a dark shade of brown. Elijah grabbed a book to distract him from his daughter's troubles.

* * *

><p>"It's been a year since Vicki overdosed." Matt mumbled into his beer. Staring at the bonfire they were all huddled around for warmth, his eyes glazed over, betraying the amount of emotion in the statement.<p>

Caroline kicked Tyler, telling him with her eyes to do something for his best friend. Tyler stared at his feet until Caroline nudged him with her elbow. So he downed what was left in his beer and pulled Matt into a bear hug. After the maximum manly amount of time for a hug, Tyler pulled away. "I need a new beer, I'll grab one for you too."

Matt shrugged an arm around Caroline's shoulders, "god that was weird."

Caroline smiled at her boyfriend, removing his arm from her sore body. "Full moons make everyone crazy. It looks like Tyler's crazy is sensitive."

Matt pulled her close, a small gasp of pain coming from Caroline. "You want to do something crazy Care?"

She pulled away with a slight whimper, "no, not now Matt."

Dropping his arm Matt walked away, heading straight for the keg.

Lexi had finally arrived, and Caroline ran for the comfort of her friend. "Anything wrong Care?"

Caroline looked pleadingly at Lexi, "can we just be the teenagers from the movies tonight, no real deep problems?"

Lexi nodded and lead them in the direction of Elena and Bonnie. "Sure, let's Hollywood up this party." Caroline smiled appreciatively.

Elena and Bonnie's circle was playing never have I ever, when the girls joined. Lexi smiled proudly when she saw Stefan drinking a can of coke, mouthing 'designated driver' in her direction. After a few rounds Lexi had by far consumed the most alcohol, but after all these centuries what hadn't she done. Bonnie giggled when proposing, "Never have I ever had sex with someone older than my dad."

The circle fell into silence when Lexi finished her beer. "Oh, did you say older?" she started in an attempt to cover her slip up, when a scuffle broke out and everyone congregated around the fight.

Getting around the crowd Lexi saw Tyler and Matt were matching each other swing for swing. Then the clouds parted bathing the crowd in moonlight and Tyler got more aggressive. Caroline broke through the crowd, yelling for Tyler to stop. When he didn't respond, she grabbed his arm. Tyler swung his head around checking to see if she was okay, giving Matt the space to land one last punch. Tyler ended up on the ground, spitting out blood. Caroline offered a hand to return him to his feet.

"Matt, what did you do to provoke him?" she asked annoyed, as she turned back to her boyfriend.

The gritting of Matt's teeth was audible, "Why is it every time we fight, you ask what I did to start it? How come I don't hear 'Matt are you okay, why did Tyler hit you?' Or 'Tyler quit hitting my boyfriend.' Or even 'both of you stop acting like children.'" His voice was mocking her pitch.

The crowd surrounding the fight began to move away slowly, to give the illusion of privacy. Lexi however moved closer, as did Stefan preparing to extract Caroline if the fight restarted. Matt continued, "Caroline, why is it when I ask where the bruises come from your eyes search for my best friend, and then you change the subject."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "Don't do this now, you're drunk." Caroline pleaded.

Tyler walked between the couple, blocking Caroline from Matt's gaze. "I'm sorry I hit you. Lay off Care, she's been having a bad day." Lexi tried to pull Caroline away from the boys, but she wouldn't move.

Matt flexed his hands, as if trying to control his anger. "Ty, why is it almost every time I drop Care off at her house after a date, and I decide to drop by yours, you have just left your house." Matt began to sway as he slurred his words. "And the next morning your car is parked a block from my girlfriend's house?"

Stefan walked in front of Matt, palms up in a submissive gesture. "Now is not the time or place for this man."

Matt's bloodshot and teary eyes glared at Stefan, "you know what; it'll never be the time or the place for this." He craned his neck to see Caroline and Tyler, "I'm out, done with both of you. I don't care if you are screwing each other or not. Care we're over." Stefan hesitantly followed Matt, and Lexi watched as Caroline burst into tears, falling into Tyler's open arms.

Seeing the action was over, and getting their gossip quota filled for the night, the crowds dissipated. This left Caroline's friends to console her as she drowned her sorrows in beer and attempted to cry away her pain. She clung to Tyler as she slowly lost consciousness, ignoring her girlfriends.

After convincing the other girls to find Stefan and go home, Tyler carried a barely conscious Caroline to his car. Having sobered up over the past few hours, he quickly strapped her into the seat and sent an anonymous tip to the police station. Underage drinking would get Liz out of the house so he could sneak Caroline in. The plan was simple, easy to follow. Unfortunately Tyler didn't expect a man to run into the road, causing his car to hit a tree at 60 mph.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger, but I gave you over 3,000 words. Review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

_The Return~ Batgirl2992_

_Caroline Forbes was your average teenager in Mystic Falls, until she died, and learned she was part of the undead and her biological parents are both vampires. The vampire aristocracy reveals more secrets than even a gossip lover like Caroline can handle. AU/ Forwood/ Delena_

* * *

><p>Caroline awoke in the hospital, she blinked quite a few times, but her vision was still weird. It was similar to the first time she watched HDTV, only the details were even more intense. Her hearing took less focus as well. She heard Tyler's normal breathing pattern in the vicinity, near him a gravelly voice was speaking. "I'm sorry, son. She had to die, it's the only way. How she came back I have no idea, but you are one of us now. I need you to help me avenge my bride."<p>

His footsteps were loud as cymbals clashing in Caroline's ears. She lowered her lids to appear asleep, peering through her lashes. The man stopped at the foot of her bed, eyeing her closely. Caroline wondered who and what he was. The man's long scraggly hair and worn clothes suggested a rugged lifestyle. The florescent light caught on a gold chain around the man's neck. A golden pendant with a green stone sat proudly on his chest, as if it were a battle scar. As more footsteps approached, the man's deep brown eyes trailed over her body once more before fleeing.

* * *

><p>Lexi was crushing Elijah's hand, and it hurt, which would under other circumstances be impressive. Right now, he was too busy running through the mental lists of who would have deliberately tried to kill either Caroline or the Lockwood boy. "She was dead, heart stopped beating dead. I began to panic, and then she popped up, said 'wow I'm tired' and fainted. Who could have fed her blood…" Lexi's voice was slowly reaching superhuman octaves. She paused, "it's impossible unless Damon…"<p>

The doors opened and Damon smirked quickly, "you rang?" Before fading into his death dealer persona, "I've got a battalion searching the area where the crash happened, but there were too many humans to get a trail based in scent. I don't think we'll catch the perp that way."

"Damon, have you fed Caroline your blood?" Lexi advanced on the dark haired vampire, voice seething with venom.

Damon raised his hands in mock surrender. "No one probably mentioned to either of you that my mother didn't turn me." He got no response from the concerned parents. "I didn't think so, both Sonja and I had multiple attempts on our lives growing up, which is why we were so close, no outside contact unless with mother or Viktor. It turns out since we were born of an elder; we always had vampire blood in our systems. So when I was 24 years of age, the bastard that stabbed me ended up making me stronger than he could ever imagine."

Lexi growled, "For the love of god, could you reveal things before they happen to Caroline? I don't know, can you compel vampires the way you do humans?" She questioned Damon irately.

Damon did his signature eyebrow thing, smirking. "Sure can… it makes you wonder what I've made you forget doesn't it."

Storming toward the door Lexi yelled, "I don't get why your mother was so upset when you were banished. At this point I'd be ecstatic. I'm going to see Caroline."

"I'll pretend she didn't bring my mother into this." Damon muttered and turned to his liege, "I assume you want her to be brought into the fold."

Elijah nodded, "I want you to take care of all her training both social and combat. Let her know she is a special vampire, but not why. She can't know who her parents are."

"Got it. Tell her everything, except the elder baby secret. Damon is now on babysitting duty for vampire Barbie." He saluted and walked off. "You better stop your girlfriend; if Caroline sees her she'll feel a connection. Proverbial cat and proverbial bag something is gonna get out."

* * *

><p>When Tyler awoke all of his muscles were sore. It was like that one summer he broke his leg and couldn't work out, then when he got the okay and had attempted his regular routine, which landed him in physical therapy.<p>

He began to take in his surroundings, itchy white sheets and faint beeping of electronics, fluorescent lights all added up to one thing, the hospital. How did he get, the thought didn't even register before he yelled, "Caroline, where's Caroline?"

"Ty, I'm in the next bed. Are you okay?" Caroline's voice calmed him down, though slightly muffled by the curtain separating them. A wave of relief swept through Tyler.

"How long have you been awake? Do you know what's going on?" Normally Tyler was not the panicky person in their unconventional friendship, but with the weird way he was feeling, like his body needed to change somehow, Tyler really needed to lean on Caroline.

"I've been up for a while. Your mom came to check on you, and there was this guy who said something about a bride, it was weird. I think he escaped from the mental ward." Caroline's voice had an air of false cheeriness to it. Tyler was about to comment when a new voice joined the monotony of sounds in the hospital room.

"Drinking and driving is bad Ms. Forbes. I don't understand how a smart thing like yourself would get in the car with someone who had obviously had a few beers." The sarcasm wrenched in the man's voice grated on Tyler's nerves, made worse by the white dividing fabric keeping him without sight. Some prevailing instinct kept him from joining the conversation, no matter how hard he tried to speak.

"Damon Salvatore?" Caroline asked confused before the bubbly voice continued, "hey are you related to Stefan in anyway, I've been meaning to ask but 'hi Lexi's brother figure are you secretly sharing DNA with my buddy?' sort of has an uncomfortable ring to it."

Tyler was getting frustrated only being able to listen. However, when he attempted to stand up his muscles gave way; leaving him stranded on the bed, while a creep hit on his friend.

Damon laughed at Caroline's inquiry, "only child, grew up with my mother so no. At best we would be very very very distant cousins."

"So what are you doing here Mr. Salvatore? Not that you aren't enjoyable company, but it's a little late for a hospital visit."

"I'm going to need you to come with me." Damon said plainly. "We got stuff to chat about and Mr. likes to punch stuff is not the best audience."

About to attempt to defend himself Tyler was cut off my Caroline's cheery voice taking on a hard edge. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you." Caroline huffed, giving Tyler a sense of pride.

"The hospital has already okayed everything, and your mother has been informed. Don't test my temper or Mr. Lockwood may be stuck here longer than currently expected." Damon's voice grew more and more threatening. Caroline must have agreed silently because Damon continued, "that a girl. So much time so little to do… wait, reverse that." He chuckled, "Ten dollars to me, I knew I'd quote Wonka before sunrise."

There was creaking of the mattress springs and some shuffling before Caroline spoke again. "You are a really weird guy, you know that right?"

The door shut leaving Tyler alone, angry and worried for his friend, unable to get rid of the frustration Tyler fell into an uneasy sleep. When Mystic Falls' newest doctor, Michael Corvin did rounds that hour he noticed something peculiar, the boys' irises were a golden yellow color. Thinking it was a trick of the light he didn't note it on the boy's chart, and when he came back at the end of his shift the boy's eyes were back to brown.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the sprawling mansion that Lexi and Damon called home, Caroline realized in the two years she'd been friends with Lexi she'd never been here. They always went to parties, crashed at Elena's or stayed at Caroline's house. She followed Damon out of the car, but when they didn't head to the house she questioned him. "Why the hell did you take me from the hospital? Why are we still outside? Are you going to kill me or something?"<p>

Damon rolled his eyes, "I was told to, because I decided, and I don't know if I can."

Caroline's brow furrowed, she began to dig at the ground with her shoe. "Will you just tell me what's going on?"

"Are you hungry Caroline?" Damon questioned impatiently.

"Why would you… oh my god I am." Caroline responded astonished.

"I thought so. Stop asking me questions or I won't let you eat." Caroline nodded, grasping at her throat. "I'm going to give you something, just drink it, no questions asked."

Her eyes widened in fear, but she took the thermos into her hands. With a little prompting by the older man she took a sip. A slight pain in her eyes and in her mouth didn't detract her from gulping down the delicious mixture.

Damon stepped back as she threw the thermos, denting a nearby tree. "What the?"

"So reason you had to leave the hospital, you might have done that with a nurse." Damon snickered.

"Drank her?"

"No, well possibly, but I'm talking about what you did to that tree." He gestured toward the injured plant.

Eyes bulging, Caroline cringed. "How did I do that?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "here's the thing, vampires, werewolves all the little things that go bump in the night and little kids dress up as on Halloween; they are real." Caroline's jaw dropped, but Damon continued. "Except fairies and leprechauns, the Irish were just jealous of the sweet stories coming out of Italy, so the popped a short dude at the end of every rainbow."

Caroline laughed, unconvinced. "Oh ya, what stories were coming out of Italy?"

Slowly opening his mouth and descending his fangs, Damon smirked, "ones about me."

She screamed starting to run, but Damon was instantly in front of her. "Unless I train you right, Mystic Falls will be spreading stories of the vicious vampire Barbie, so you need to listen to me."

Panicking she flailed her arms attempting to bypass him. "Vampire, what… what was in that thermos?"

"Fresh blood, livestock of course. It's hard to think rationally when you start on the human stuff, and I need you under control asap." Damon eyed her carefully. "Let's go inside, I think you know now not to throw things."

"Why don't you know if you can kill me?" a teary Caroline asked.

Damon shrugged, "I'll tell you when you are ready."

* * *

><p>Stefan stopped at the hospital after finally getting Matt home to sleep off the alcohol. Elena had tagged along to check on her friends. When they got into the building he heard her start to sniffle. "Hey are you okay Elena?"<p>

She shook her head, trying to hold back tears that were glittering in her eyes. "No, it's like the night my parents died. But instead of them, it's my 18 year old friends. We are too young for stuff like this Stefan." He pulled her closer, allowing her to bury her head in his chest. Stefan whispered words of comfort until Elena regained composure.

Lexi and her father Elijah approached the couple. "Stefan, Elena. They are okay. Caroline even was released already. Tyler just has to stay until morning, which was mostly because his mother insisted." Lexi buzzed excitedly.

Elena's tears increased, but her face brightened into a smile. "Where's Care, I want to see her."

Elijah cleared his throat. "Caroline will be staying at her father's for a while before returning to school. He wanted to be the one to help her recover."

Elena scoffed, "it's about time. It wasn't fair that he just up and left. He better be a total suck up."

Lexi tilted her head questioningly at Elena, "how did the conference go?"

Elena laughed frustrated, "Well my history teacher is my biological mother's soon to be ex husband who is currently sleeping with my aunt. That aunt who used to sleep with my uncle, who just so happens to be my biological father, who is once again having an affair with my biological mother, before her divorce with my history teacher is finalized. And they were all in the same room."

A grimace crossed Lexi's features, "that good huh?"

"The worst part is John is jealous of Jenna and Ric, and Isobel is mad that Ric attempted to move on, so everyone wants to sleep with their ex, except Jenna because if there is anyone she hates more than Logan it's my Uncle John." Elena growled. "How do I go from two dead parents, to four people in the most incestuous relationship on the planet being in charge of my life for the next few months?"

Before Lexi could offer her friend advice Elijah interrupted, "You two better get home, Ms. Sommers and Mr. Salvatore will begin getting worried. The dawn approaches."

Stefan and Elena chuckled. "Sure Mr. Branson." As they walked away the vampires heard Stefan mock Elijah and Elena giggle, "I swear he must work at the renaissance fair on the weekends."

* * *

><p>"Well I see why you don't want me to break stuff." Caroline marveled at all the beautiful antiques in the parlor. Damon had started a fire, and pulled out large tomes from the library shelves. The dark cherry wood gleamed in the firelight, and she took at seat on the nearest couch admiring the expansive piece of artwork that the ceiling housed.<p>

Damon rolled his eyes and opened a small wooden box, motioning for her to look. "Pick your favorite; it'll be stuck with you forever." Caroline pulled out a small ring and placed it on her middle finger. "Good choice, necklaces tend to clash with everything. This," he pointed to his ring and then her own, "will be a lifesaver. Most vampires burn up in the sunlight, but a few witches, some magic stone and a bunch of gobbldy gook later; we get day walker rings."

"I'm a vampire." Caroline said astonished. "How the hell did that happen?"

Damon took a big breath and rattled out, "If you die with vampire blood in your system you become a vampire. Some vampires like me have special skills. Some vampires can feel other vampires with no rhyme or reason so don't freak if you feel an invisible pull to certain vamps. Umm, when you're hungry find me, I'll teach you to hunt soon. I think that's it, these books are vampire history, the boss wants you to know all of it and you're gonna be living here from now on. Did I miss anything?"

Caroline went into bitchy cheerleader mode, counting off fingers as she snarked back at Damon. "First slow the hell down. Second, not only did I turn into a blood sucking fiend, but now I have homework? And third, do Lexi and her dad know you are a vampire?"

Damon stared Caroline down. "Certain vampire elders don't like when newbies know everything, it makes them hard to manipulate. So Elijah makes it mandatory for everyone to know the histories. Which means yes, Elijah is a vampire and so is your best friend Lexi."

"Vampires have been in my house?" Caroline let out a small scream.

Damon took a drink from the bar, the deep red caught Caroline's gaze and she licked her lips. "Don't be so judgy Barbie, and please be quiet people are trying to sleep upstairs. Or they will be after they hunt down whatever tried to kill you, so shut it."

He handed her a glass which Caroline drank greedily and licked clean, getting blood all over her face. "Hand her a napkin Damon." The order came from the doorway and Caroline whipped around faster than she knew possible. She stared at Lexi's father; Caroline quickly wiped the area around her mouth clean, feeling relived when he cracked a smile in her direction.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Caroline asked Elijah.

Before Elijah could respond Damon commented, "Invisible pull mean nothing to you Barbie?"

Caroline turned and advanced on Damon, "you talk too freaking fast and suck at this whole welcome committee thing mean anything to you Damon."

Elijah massaged his temple, "Children, please." Damon glared at his liege and Caroline did a cheerleader smile, the type that conveys acquiescence but will ignore your wishes. "Have you informed Caroline of the immediate situation?"

"Kind of, in an I gave her the ring and showed her the books way." Damon admitted.

Elijah turned to Caroline, who gave him her rapt attention. "Ms. Forbes. Upon your turning taking place within the region of which I am the reigning elder it is my duty to make sure you are acclimated to this environment without losing your humanity in the process, if possible. Furthermore I offer you my house as lodging and any services my household may render for you in exchange for your loyalty."

Caroline nodded, "as long as I can still see my friends again. Will I be able to?" a panicked tone entered her voice.

"Once your abilities are mastered and your cravings are under control. Until that time if you are going to leave the property you must be under the care of Mr. Salvatore. Is that understood?" Caroline nodded and Elijah beckoned her to follow. "I'll show you to your room."

Damon smirked as Lexi entered the room. "Did you notice how she didn't actually take the loyalty oath?"

Lexi nodded solemnly, "This is going to make him so happy. I just wish she could have lived a human life." She smiled at her friend. "Good job explaining the… invisible pull, was it?"

Damon looked her in the eyes, "thanks, but you should know she never would have had a human life. Even if Caroline grew old and died, she would have been 85 for eternity. That's the problem with elder reproductions, no matter how much we want true humanity, it isn't coded in our DNA."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day. For those of you who have asked, Stefan is a human, completely unrelated to Damon. He's just Lexi's best friend and a former drug addict who has a thing for Elena.

Also, Caroline and Damon are the only people in their species, which is why he is assigned to babysit her. They will have different powers than everyone else, I'd tell you what they are but then you'd miss out on all the fun of learning it as we go.

Hopefully in the next few chapters I can explain stuff thoroughly without it sounding explained. Make it clear, but natural is my goal. Looking forward to showing you Caroline's new powers and her adjustment into this new world and soon we'll see what's going on with Tyler post accident!


End file.
